Guide How To Court A Psychopath’s Sister
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Courting has never been a problem for Yami. He's the frickin' pharaoh for Ra's sake. But this girl's different, now he has to get past an overprotective brother who's more than willing to drown him in the Nile[IsisYami[Ancient Egypt[AU]


**Disclaimer:** YGO does not by any chance belong to me. It's a rightful property of _Takahashi Kazuka_; the manga publishing rights to _Jump Comics_; and the card game is produced by _Konami_, so you see I basically own nothing, but this crappy plot _U

Author's Notes: This is my first YGO fic so be as ruthless as inhumanly possible, I frankly could never mind. Dedicated to Lor-chan, and Ate Eina-chan. How could the two of you prefer the dubs~~~ I am using their Japanese names, mind you, since I'm more comfortable with them… This is mainly a product of boredom so it's quite understandable why this kind of sucks…

Guide How To Court A Psychopath's Sister… And Get Through It A-L-I-V-E 

_© Jess-chan_

"—**H… E… L… P…"**

Repressing a sigh, I couldn't help but cringe as the shouts of agony and pain continued to penetrate the morning air, diminishing any dreams of serene calmness or such. In my own world peace and quiet only exists in my imagination.

"—YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER, IF **THIS** HURTS~~~"

Dear, Ra, I don't how to consider Malik a blessing or a… curse. Sure, it's nice to know that someone is out there to care for you, and someone is actually concerned about your well being but—I sighed, as a hoarse voice cried out the names of the gods (and the goddesses) asking for pity and mercy. I feel another headache coming. 

This had been happening for the past three years already, oh, Brother it's already the year 1355, why can't you at least have me meet at least ONE of my suitors. 

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~ I'm going to send you to Necropolis right NOW—"

I'm already sixteen, I'm going to fret if I don't meet a suitor of mine (if I'm lucky I could actually get married… wistful thinking, really…) any time soon, heck, I'd be lucky if he even agrees to leave me to associate with the opposite sex for more than five minutes, _alone_. This is really pathetic he is two years younger than me, and for the past three years he had me locked up in this room **never** to look up to the eyes of a man (aside from Father and Rishid) without his supervision… and at that rate, the poor boy couldn't even look at me without flinching, or having a dagger by his throat.

"HELP~~~ PLEASE~~~"

I sighed again. It's a sad story really. My Brother loves me WAAAY (I'm not exaggerating, mind you…) too much, he SWORE to protect me at all cost. It was really nice of him, always looking out for me, and everything, but… it was that faithful day, on my thirteenth birthday, when a man had arrived later, proclaiming his undying and eternal love for me. I was flattered of course, who wouldn't be, if I must ask. The man happened to be a friend of mine, Masud, and of that of Malik's too.

Father, to say, although I bit reluctant was happy nonetheless for me Rishid, who was just like a brother to me, to say, congratulated me rather good-naturedly. I expected, my dear Brother to be happy, tease me or something, but n~o…

Before I even had time to comprehend, Brother had attacked Masud, and was screaming death threats. I watched in horror as he continued to choke the poor boy… I swear he was turning blue back then. And the worst part, Rishid just cheered on my brother, while Father continued to watch slightly amused…

I swear I'm never going to understand males~~~ people do NOT understand me, I am surrounded by IDIOTIC males, and I am actually related to two of them~~~

I sighed again. 

Ishizu Ishtar is the most miserable girl in Thebes… 

I pity myself…

I walked slowly my gaze on the ground. Aten was very fierce today, and I have caught myself shielding my eyes from the heat it brought. It was nice to go out sometime, but of course, Malik still had that death grip of his upon my wrist. We were walking along the streets of Thebes, and dear Brother, glared at _anybody_ of the opposite sex who even dared to look at me twice.

At first, I thought I looked horrendous since males would always flinch when they come to meet my gaze but as I have found out it was only Malik with his infamous death glare of his. I swear, he's going to marry me himself… which I hope does NOT happen… 

We were going to visit, Father working, as an artisan in one of the temples that the Pharaoh Tutankhamen commissioned for Isis. If I'm not going to marry than I might as well, just become a priestess. I wonder how Malik would take it… Clutching a bundle containing Father's lunch closer to myself. Rishid was not far behind. He was also protective, but unlike Malik he sympathizes with me a bit. He's still more loyal to Malik though. 

Mou, why can't I have someone as loyal as Rishid…?

The temple site was a rather long walk from our home, but I did not mind, it was better than being locked up in my room. Upon our arrival Father greeted us a smile gracing his lips. Handing him the food and water skin, as I excused myself, I proceeded to enter. 

Malik caught my hand, as Father conversed with Rishid, a look on his face that I was so familiar with. There he is again… "I'm going to be fine, I'm just going to look inside the temple and pray," and maybe I can finally have a proper conversation with a male, "I'll be back soon."

He bit his lip, and glared slightly at me. I smiled at him. Even though it was annoying I couldn't help but notice how cute it is, when he's overprotective. And slowly, he released me, and as I entered passing through rows of columns, I could still feel the unnerving stare of his eyes.

"Goddess Isis, accept my prayer as a humble offering, grant me your blessing, also the atonement for my sins and shine your providence upon me and my family." I inclined my head up to admire the finished statue with its elaborate designs and such. 

I warily eyed the vicinity to see if a certain UNMENTIONED protective little brother was around. Seeing he was nowhere in sight, I added silently, "I hope I'd be able to meet _someone _and have a decent conversation with HIM…" yes, Malik is really that worse, to have me praying to Isis just so I can talk to a male.

I stood up and stepped back, in the process of bumping into someone.

"My apologies."

I felt strong arms support my waist, and hot breath colliding with my ear lobe. I think I'm getting dizzy… and why is it much hotter~~~ I felt a blush creep upon my dark cheeks, partly from embarrassment, and partly for being so close to someone else not family. Oh, if Malik—Ra, spare _him_…

But, then… ^______^ prayer has never been this effective.

I frantically searched the area, and sighed of relief when I noticed that he was nowhere in sight. Thank, Ra.

I turned to the person who have saved me from landing against he hard floor, I spun around about to utter a simple thank you… and found I could not.

I had garnets crushing my vision.

**Tsuzuku…**

_Aten_ – god of light, an unseen Sun god, can be considered as the sun… err, yes I am of no help am I?

_Necropolis – _cemetery, kind of a place of the dead; guarded by Anubis.


End file.
